


pillow fort shenanigans

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I ADORE THEM, Pillow & Blanket Forts, SORRY ITS A MESS, Sibling Banter, Sleepovers, can you tell louie's my favorite triplet, duck kids being stupid, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: a lil collection of scenes in which the boys have this massive pillow fort and are making a huge deal out of everything like the dramatic dumbasses they aretotally fluffy and pointless! just tons of the triplets interacting and doing Sibling Things:))
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, a lil huey & louie moment at the end
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	pillow fort shenanigans

“And _that’s_ how you Dewey it!” Dewey placed the last pillow down and stuck his arms in the air triumphantly.

Huey tilted his head to the side. “I’m not sure… don’t you think it could be a _little_ bigger?” 

“Shut up, Hubert. It’s awesome.” Louie gave Dewey a thumbs-up. Dewey nodded and stepped back to admire the boys’ work.

The three stood there, looking at their giant pillow fort in silence. 

“It’s beautiful,” Louie whispered. Huey patted his younger brother’s back. 

Scrooge walked into the sitting room and paused when he saw what the triplets had done. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dewey jumped up and ran towards him, waving his hands. “Wait, wait, wait!” He stopped right in front of his uncle and spun around to nod to his brothers. He then turned back around and announced loudly, arms raised: “Friends and family!”

Scrooge whispered, “I’m the only one here--”

“The Duck triplets proudly present to you!”

“Three hours of hard physical labor!” Louie shouted.

“Three hours of extensive pillow collecting and sorting!” Huey yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

“Three hours of arguments, hurt feelings, and sibling rivalry...” Dewey jumped up onto the coffee table. “The one, the only…”

All three boys stuck their hands in the air and shouted, “HUEY, DEWEY, AND LOUIE’S ULTRA-MEGA-GIANT FLUFFY TOWN PILLOW CASTLE FORT!”

They all smiled brightly and blinked at Scrooge for his reaction.

Scrooge blinked back at them. “It’s a blanket fort?” He stared at the pile of pillows, bean bags, and blankets. “It’s… massive.”

“Exactly!” Louie flung his arms in the air. “It literally reaches the ceiling!”

“It’s totally awesome,” Dewey said. “I’ve literally never been prouder of anything in my life.”

“You solved the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle last week,” Scrooge said flatly.

Huey excitedly held up a ziplock bag stuffed with marshmallows. “We’re gonna make s’mores outside and then bring them in to eat in the H.D.L.U.G.F.T.P.C.F.!”

Scrooge stared at his great-nephews. “ _Bless me bagpipes,_ ” he muttered to himself.

Louie snatched the bag from Huey, grabbed three giant marshmallows with one hand, and stuffed them in his mouth all at once.

Dewey watched him. “Nice,” he muttered under his breath. Louie turned to him and grinned, still chewing the huge marshmallows. Dewey hopped off the table and took the bag from him, grabbing four himself and promptly packing them all in his own mouth. Louie nodded his approval.

Through a mouthful of marshmallow Dewey practically shouted at Scrooge, “Mith Beakey aweady thaid it wath okay!” 

“...Alright, then. Carry on, lads…” Their uncle took one last concerned look at the enormous mattress pile and then slinked out of the room.

-

“This is going to be so fun!” Huey bounced up. “We can stay up all night watching movies!”

“And we can eat tons of junk food and no one will care!” Louie cheered.

“Why would no one care if you ate tons of junk food?” Lena had stepped into the room, holding a can of Pep. Her eyes immediately found the fort. “Wow.”

“It’s only the specialest of special occasions.” Dewey gestured again at the pile of blankets.

“It’s better than Christmas,” Louie exclaimed.

“We spent the whole day making this fort and now we get to spend the whole night in here and no one’s gonna tell us to go to bed!” Huey said happily. “I’ve already had this whole pack of cookies and I’m _so excited_!” He snached up an empty Oreos packet and waved it in front of Lena.

“Jesus Christ, that’s a lot of sugar.”

“ _AND IT’S TOTALLY OKAY BECAUSE IT’S PILLOW FORT DAY_!” Dewey and Louie sang in unison. Huey cheered.

“But isn’t Huey with sugar basically, like, literally anyone on crack?” Lena half-whispered.

“Exactly,” Louie whispered back, his eyes gleaming.

Dewey sang out their jingle again. “ _It’s totally okay because it’s pillow fort day_! I think you’re missing the point here.”

“Get in the holiday spirit, Lena!” Huey said enthusiastically.

“What the hell. You guys are so weird.” Lena gave them the side eye. “Uh, I’m just looking for Webby. See you guys around, I guess…?” She glanced at them one more time and then walked away.

Huey was visibly bouncing up and down as he pulled out his notebook. “I have the itinerary set up for tonight so we can have the absolute maximum amount of fun. It says the first item on the agenda after assembling the fort is…” Huey squinted. “Karaoke?” 

Louie walked over and read over his brother’s shoulder. “That’s Dewey’s handwriting.”

Huey held the notebook closer to his face. “Clearly. It’s totally illegible.” Louie snorted and Dewey stuck his tongue out at them.

“What does that say? Karaoke?”

“ _Yup_! I thought we’d kick off the night with a little of my natural musical talent,” he smiled smugly. “I’ve got it all set up right here!” He ran over to the corner of the room and dragged the small karaoke machine/speaker he’d gotten for their birthday last year into the middle of the room. 

Earlier they had dragged the sofa (more like Huey and Dewey had dragged the sofa while Louie watched them struggle) so that it was opposite to the entrance to the pillow castle, circling the area and making the enclosed space even cozier. Now Dewey was standing in the center of it all with a microphone in hand, ready to belt his heart out.

Dewey pointed at his older brother. “Huey, hit the lights!” 

Della walked into the room a few moments later to her middle son singing “Beauty and the Beast” as dramatically as he could while Huey and Louie pretended to waltz around the small space, snickering at each other. She stood there until Dewey reached the end of the song and Huey twirled Louie out, pulled him close to his chest, and dipped him before dropping him unceremoniously onto the ground. 

“Ow! _Rude_ ,” Louie exclaimed, kicking his feet in the air and hitting Huey in the stomach.

Huey giggled and jumped on Louie, tickling him. Louie made a screeching noise and rolled around, kicking his legs in the air wildly. Dewey took this opportunity to grab a pillow and throw it at his brothers as hard as he could. “Break it up, boys!” he yelled before jumping on top of Louie and tickling him, too.

They rolled around for a few minutes, whacking one another with pillows and making Louie shriek with laughter by wiggling their fingers under his arms, before Huey looked up and noticed Della watching them.

“Oh, hi, Mom,” he said cheerily.

“I… can’t… breathe…,” Louie wheezed.

Dewey looked up at his mom and pointed down where he was sitting on top of Louie. “He’s literally crying tears of laughter.”

Della laughed sunnily and hopped over the back of the sofa to make it to their little cove. “Hi, boys,” she said, ruffling Huey’s hair and sitting down with them. “Looks like you’re having a whole lotta fun.”

“Oh yeah. Did you see me totally nail that song?” Dewey bobbed up and down as Louie tried to shove him off his stomach.

Della grinned as she scooped Dewey up and placed him in her lap. “Totally. You’ve got a gift, bud.” Then she lowered her voice, jokingly saying, “but let me tell you, you didn’t get it from your Uncle Donald.” 

Dewey smiled cheekily at the compliment. “Don’t feed his ego,” Louie said from the floor, where he was still laying limply. “He doesn’t need it.”

Dewey scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“Dewford, I have zero self esteem.”

“Anyway,” Della cut in, “Just wanted to let you guys know I’m making brownies for your fun night! Well, Ms. B is making brownies, but I’m definitely helping.” She stood up and placed Dewey back on the floor. “I’ll come get you guys when they’re ready. Have so much fun with your…” She hesitated.

“Ultra-Mega-Giant Fluffy Town Pillow Castle Fort,” all three said at once.

Della said a little quieter, "and why not just call it, like, _Pillowtown_ or something?"

They immediately shushed her. "Mm-mm."

"No way." 

"Mom, no!"

“Right, right. Okay. Love you boys!” She hopped back over the couch and left the room.

-

It was a little later into the night, around ten, and the boys had been stuffed full of gooey brownies and sour gummies and were now huddled inside their blanket cave. “Okay,” Huey whispered, bent over his notebook. “My itinerary says it’s time to pull a prank, preferably on Uncle Donald. Any ideas?”

“Yes, obviously,” Louie said, taking the notebook from Huey’s hands. “You know how Uncle Donald’s bathroom in the mansion has two doors?”

“With one leading out to the hall? Yeah,” Dewey whispered excitedly.

“Okay. So here’s what I’m thinking,” Louie grinned. “Wait, first I need to hear your me impressions. Impressions of me.”

Dewey immediately made his voice high-pitched. “ _I’m Louie. I have anxiety but I always try to look really bored. I am currently disassociating. Let’s sell this thing for money!_ ”

“ _You can’t out-con a con! Uncle_ Scroooooge _! Oh, boy_ ,” Huey chimed in.

“Okay, whatever, I regret asking!” Louie waved his hands in the air. “So basically - you guys dress up like me. One of us wanders into Uncle Donald’s room, saying we feel sick, and then runs to the bathroom like we’re about to vomit,” he said quietly. “Before Uncle Donald can follow, another one of us wanders in and says the exact same thing. Catch my drift?”

“Sure, but we’ve done the whole identical triplets thing before.”

“Yeah, but it’s always so funny,” Dewey said. “Sounds like a plan, Stan.” He fistbumped Louie.

Huey rolled his eyes jokingly. “Okay, whatever.”

Louie reached behind him and grabbed two hoodies identical to the one he was wearing. As the two others tugged them on, he searched around for something to comb Dewey’s hair with.

“Need this?”

Louie took the hairbrush that was offered to him. “Oh, yeah, thanks.” 

He froze. Turned slowly around. Uncle Donald was poking his head through the blanket entrance, pleased at having caught his boys in the act. “Hello, boys. What are you up to?” he asked pleasantly.

They were all silent for a moment.

“Uncle Donald!” Huey chuckled nervously. “We were just--”

Donald shook his head. “Nope. I agreed to your pillow fort thing this year because you promised to be on your best behavior. Let me see that,” he said, reaching over and plucking Huey’s notebook off the ground. He scanned it over and then took the attached pen and unceremoniously crossed out half of the list. “Here you boys go. Enjoy yourselves! Goodnight!” And with that, he left.

The three boys sat in quiet for a minute. 

“Oof,” Dewey said. 

Louie shrugged.

Huey picked up his notebook and looked it over. “Let’s make some hot chocolate.”

-

“What time is it?” Huey whispered.

Dewey rolled over and checked his phone. “Almost one.”

The triplets sat huddled together in front of their laptop screen, which had just finished rolling the credits of a very scary horror movie.

Louie scooted closer to his older brothers, eyes wide. “That was...”

“I’m literally terrified,” Dewey whispered.

Huey wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and his brothers. “It was totally unrealistic. I mean, the way her body continued to run around without her head was… was totally. Not realistic.” He stared blankly at the blackened screen.

After a moment of silence, Dewey timidly whispered, “can we watch Beauty and the Beast--”

“Yes,” Louie said immediately, grabbing the laptop.

He pressed play on the _slightly_ more kid-friendly film and snuggled up closer to his brothers.

Having seen the film countless times before (thanks to Dewey), they each picked a character and whisper-sang their solos when the songs came on. Dewey was naturally the Beast. Louie was Belle. Huey was the teapot. They all joined in for Gaston’s song and fell into fits of laughter trying to put on deep, manly voices while singing. 

When the movie ended, they decided it was time to sleep. Louie and Dewey dragged their sleeping bags over next to Huey’s and they all cuddled up together, wrapped in a quilt (Uncle Donald had made for them himself) and surrounded by Louie’s favorite stuffies.

At two in the morning, Dewey was sound asleep, snoring lightly, but the other two were having trouble falling asleep as easily.

Louie rolled over to face his brother and whispered, “I can’t sleep.”

“Me either,” Huey sighed. They both looked over at Dewey when he let out a particularly loud breath of air.

“Come here,” Huey said, unzipping his adult-sized sleeping bag enough for Louie to crawl in and squeeze up next to him. His littlest brother did just that.

Huey started rubbing Louie’s back, like he always did when Lou was anxious or like now, when he just couldn’t sleep, and began to softly sing Donald and Della’s lullaby.

“ _Face each new sun with eyes clear and true…_ ”

Louie joined in. “ _Unafraid of the unknown, because I’ll face it all with you_.”

They snuggled in closer, and with Huey holding his baby brother, they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])
> 
> ps if u spotted the community reference........ i love u forever


End file.
